


God Eater - Dream Team AU

by sollunareclipse



Category: DTTWT - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: DreamTeam, Dttwt - Freeform, God eater au, Other, dreamteamau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollunareclipse/pseuds/sollunareclipse
Summary: This au is heavily based off from the anime and game "God Eater". Some characters are from the show while others are content creators that I enjoy watching. There are some terms that some people might not understand (if you haven't watched the anime) but I will explain it in great detail as I write the chapters. I am not a great writer but i'll do my best to keep the story as entertaining as possible. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.Enjoy reading :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	God Eater - Dream Team AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au is heavily based off from the anime and game "God Eater". Some characters are from the show while others are content creators that I enjoy watching. There are some terms that some people might not understand (if you haven't watched the anime) but I will explain it in great detail as I write the chapters. I am not a great writer but i'll do my best to keep the story as entertaining as possible. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

“Welcome to Fenrir, humankind's last fortress of defense,” a voice spoke. Sapnap is blinded by the sudden illumination of lights after waiting in the dark. He looked around and got a good look at the huge room with rusted walls stretched up high. Situated in the center was a large red machine with an upper lid and pipes jutting out from the bottom. A large weapon caught his attention, it was sharp and had blade-like features. One slash with it could possibly cut an object in half. Scanning the room, he noticed a small observation area with people inside equipped with monitors. He was visibly nervous. The young man cleared his thoughts and took a deep breath so he could calm himself while telling mantras to ease the tension.

“The compatibility test will now commence for the anti-Aragami forces known as god eaters. Please proceed to the center and place your wrist on the machine.” Sapnap hesitated for a bit but he wanted to do this. For her. Mustering up his courage, he walked to the center and placed his wrist down. 

As soon as he grabbed the handle of the weapon, the upper lid closed shut, trapping his wrist in the machine. Sapnap tried to yank his hand out but he felt an excruciating pain that brought his knees to the ground. It felt like it was tearing his skin apart. “Cells identical to those of the Aragami are now being implanted in your body. This bracelet will be fused with your flesh and will remain for the rest of your life. Now, I am asking you, are you ready?”

He couldn’t think straight.

His mind went blank and he was sweating profusely, but one thing was for sure: he was doing this for a reason. Sapnap was a man of his word— he never breaks any promises. It was one of the many traits people like about him but those people are long gone. 

He shut his eyes, feeling the anger and rage ignite his heart again as he reminisced the memories he had. 

“Yes,” he answered gruffly. “Yes, I am.”

The machine finally reopened and Sapnap gasped for air. An armlet was now intact between his wrists. He was about to question it but he noticed the weapon in his hands. He tried to lift it up and was surprised when he held it with ease, despite its size. A couple of scratches and dents were present as if it had belonged to somebody else before. 

He was still observing the weapon when the voice spoke again, “Congratulations, you are now a god eater! You are to be trained in this facility before you partake in any missions. Please proceed to the lobby and speak to Ms. Amamiya for further instructions. I have high hopes for you.”

A sense of responsibility washed over him as the speaker’s words repeated in his mind. His heart was pounding so loud that he was sure the people in the other room could hear it. Looking at the weapon in his hand, he didn’t feel useless now. He was capable of fighting those monsters known as Aragami, a main threat to humanity. 

With a tired smile, he whispered, “Are you proud of me mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? 
> 
> Anyways, follow me on my Twitter @minnsdreaming. Chapter 1 is going to be updated maybe next week, I hope I can finish writing it soon. Thank you for reading and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
